


Electric Pulse

by Immicolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Androids, Bathtub Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: Various ficlets written for Kinktober 2019. All Ignis-centric (and mostly Lightning)First chapter is a table of contents and lists specific tags for each ficlet.





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don't have it in me to do a full month's worth of fills for Kinktober (as evidenced by the fact that it took me until the fourth to even get around to posting one). But I kind of wanted to try to do a little this year because it's been forever and then some since I've written any kind of smut. So I just grabbed a random prompt list and decided to play fast and loose with fills so there's no real rhyme or reason to which days I'm posting which prompt on. When am I not playing fast and loose anyway?
> 
> Also, Lightning has a submissive streak and no one can change my mind.

**1) Ai/Lightning - Prostitution**  
Human AU, prostitution, aftercare, bathtub sex, non-penetrative sex, marking, implied group sex, implied exhibitionism

_In which Lightning is a prostitute and Ai is a sometimes client and sometimes friend._

**2) Ai/Lightning - Public**  
Post-canon, semi-public sex, anal sex, android bodies

_In which Ai and Lighting's date outside the network ends in a public restroom._

**3) Flame/Windy - Deepthroating**  
Post-canon, oral sex, deepthroating

_Windy likes to get what he wants._


	2. Ai/Lightning - Prostitution

Debauched is the first word to come Ai's to mind as he looks at Lightning's splayed form. That's what he is, absolutely debauched. So thoroughly used that he can't even move. Ai can't move either. Hasn't moved from his spot off to the side since he sat down, not even the men leaving enough to break the spell that has left Ai unable to look away from Lightning's body.

The sighing groan that splits the silence when Lightning shifts a bit is enough to shock Ai into standing. His movements stiff and awkward and he almost falls onto the bed next to Lightning. Concern written into every movement as he sits down on the mattress, his hand stopping just shy of touching Lightning's arm.

"You need anything?" His voice comes out as a whisper. As if he's too afraid to speak any louder and possibly disturb Lightning, who for the most part blinks a few times. Seemingly perplexed by Ai's question and Ai carefully continues. "Water? Maybe something to eat?"

Lightning stares at him, eyelids heavy and Ai wonders if maybe he should just let him rest when the silence is broken by a harsh murmur of, "Bath."

"What was that?"

"I- I like to take a bath. After--" He swallows. Winces. Coughs. "Usually it takes me a bit to pull myself together enough to get up and do that. Maybe you could--?"

"Yea. Of course. No problem."

It's a little clumsy, Ai helping Lightning to his feet and towards the cramped bathroom, but they make it. Lightning ultimately sitting naked on the edge of the tub, skin lurid with bite marks and bruises, while Ai runs the water and tries his best not to stare.

_All within my terms._

The words rattle through Ai's mind unbidden. It had been a group that night too. He'd seen them drive away in an expensive car, all sleek and black with tinted windows, just as he'd arrived. Lightning the same kind of undone mess that he is tonight, lying there in a rumpled bed. His skin damp with sweat and cum and spit.

Lightning always has his terms. Hard limits. Popular enough that he can draw lines that are abided by although some of those lines still seem like too much when they leave him like this. Not that Ai will ever say as much out loud.

That night Ai had held him and tonight he wants to do the same. Not really thinking as he sheds his own clothes and sinks into the water along with Lightning, arms folding around him as they sit there together in silence and soak. Lightning almost seeming like he's asleep if it weren't for the faint, nipping, kisses he keeps pressing against Ai's chest.

Ai is still hard, and Lightning is rubbing against him all too temptingly.

"You can fuck me if you want."

Lightning's voice is a faint, lazy, murmur that seems louder than it is in the otherwise silent bathroom. His head resting heavily against Ai's chest and Ai swallows. His breath hitches a little, throat tight, while Lightning keeps talking.

"I can tell you want to. And I'm still kind of loose from-- well...." A laugh, dizzying and somewhat wild. "You saw. We wouldn't have to take too much time getting ready."

"Lightn--" The name, whatever protest Ai had been about to make, dies in his throat when Lightning's fingers curl around his wrist. Guide Ai's hand towards his ass and seem to urge him to slide a finger inside. To feel.

"I've been thinking that since you've been helping me out it's really not proper to charge you as much. Not that I've decided how much is fair, but we can work that out later." He pauses just long enough to scrape his teeth against Ai's collarbone. "So?"

"You're exhausted," Ai sighs, carefully freeing his wrist from Lightning's grip.

"What difference does that make? It's not like you _have_ to pound me. Unless you want to."

He thinks about it, just for a second. A flash of an image. Lightning face down in bed, his eyes rolled back while a cock pumps into him, fast and hard. He could do that if he wanted. Hold Lightning down. Use him. _Ruin him_.

He can feel the beat of his pulse all the way down to his dick. Lightning smiles, satisfied, and grinds against him. There's a bite mark on one pale shoulder, just inches from Ai's face and more than anything Ai wants to put his own lips over it. To mark him even more thoroughly. Put something there that Lightning will _feel_ even when all he does is look at it.

Ai stops thinking after that, everything that follows a chain of sensation. The sound of water sloshing in the tub, Lightning's skin under his lips, breathy little moans.

He rubs himself off against Lightning's thighs. Slow and gentle. His mind a tangle of what it would be like to be inside him. Cum inside him. Claim him in every possible way.

When it's over the bruise on Lighting's shoulder is even larger than before, surrounded by a neat row of teeth marks and something primal thuds in the back of Ai's skull. A repetition of _mine, mine, MINE_, even if it's nowhere near true.

"I told you, you could have fucked me." Lightning sounds almost disappointed and Ai shrugs.

"Didn't want to get up to get a condom," he mumbles against the bruise. It's not quite the truth but Lightning seems to accept it.


	3. Ai/Lightning - Public

The tile is a sickly sort of grey-green, held together by grout that has long since gone a dingy as well and his face is so close that he can easily make out every faint chip and imperfection. There are eleven small tiles in his immediate field of vision. Lightning can count them in an instant. Of those eleven two are installed crookedly, three are missing and one directly even with his eye level is cracked down the middle but otherwise intact....

It's strange what his mind focuses on sometimes, but there is always that part of him that needs to catalogue. Observe, regardless of the rest of his situation.

His jeans are shoved down just enough to expose him. Bunched around his thighs, denim pressed tight against synthetic skin. The sensation a blunt row of numbers in the back of his mind just as all sensations are. The rough brush of fabric, cool tile underneath his palms.

Ai. Behind him. Long fingers teasing their way inside his body. 

"You love this, don't you?" Ai's voice is harsh, a little bit ragged, and Lightning smiles. A faint, entirely satisfied, curve of his lips. His eyes heavy lidded as he arches back, eager and wanting. It was a careful dance that ultimately lead them here. Outside of the network, walking up and down city streets in SOLtis bodies, going on some kind of frivolous date because of _course_ Ai finds the idea of that appealing.

All the way to a dirty restroom in some distant corner of a subway station. Tiles flecked with grime and vulgar graffiti, names and suggestions of a good time and Ai whispers in his ear playfully about adding Lightning's to the collection. "Would you like that? Offering yourself up to a bunch of humans? Letting them do this~"

Ai's finger crooks inside him and Lightning shudders. It's amazing the sort of things humans create in the name of getting off but not surprising. Of course someone would decide that a SOLtis should be capable of serving humanity in more ways than basic labor. Of course there would be variants with the kind of attachments that lend themselves to such obscene tasks. Holes and shafts with sensors in place so the rudimentary AI that is normally installed can give the proper sort of response. Sensors that send a wild spark of feedback looping through Lightning's mind, things he can't quite grasp but wants more of despite (or perhaps because of) the risk of exposure.

He had watched Ai's fingers crackle against a panel on the restroom door as they entered. Watched the freshly hacked sign flicker and light up with "OUT OF ORDER" in bold red, but even knowing that no one _should_ disturb them there is still an illicit sort of rush. Someone still might. A janitor, a maintenance worker, someone who would look at that sign and see it as an invitation to investigate instead of a deterrent.

He shudders. Both from the thought and from the _ache_ that comes with Ai's sudden thrust of his hips, fingers replaced with his cock. Breath that only serves for ventilation purposes puffs out of Lightning alongside a whine that hitches and crackles in the speaker low in his throat. There's a click of missing data in that sound. A skip where his mind froze, overwhelmed from the rush of sensation (numbers, numbers, more numbers) that makes up Ai slamming his dick home and shoving him against the wall. Rough. Eager.

"'s good...." A low murmur against his ear. Ai likes to talk during, a revelation that didn't surprise Lightning in the least when he first found out. The words that fall from Ai's lips a meaningless kind of babble. Things that make sense (but not really) and echo against the grimy tile. "You feel so good...."

Lightning just moans. The sound lewd to the point where he can't quite believe it's him making it. There must be someone else. Someone else that sounds so desperate already, halfway to undone from a few sharp thrusts that have him braced against the wall. His fingers scratching against that tile, digging into the chips and cracks and he can feel the sharp little bits digging under his nails (numbers, numbers, numbers). But that's a small distraction. Barely there next to Ai and his cock and the sweet too-full stretch of him moving inside Lightning's body (those numbers, _THOSE_ NUMBERS....)

It's fast. Almost too fast as he comes unraveled with a dry shudder (for convenience. It could be messy, there are fluid reservoirs to make things much more real but that is inconvenient in a time and place like this) and mass of dazzling sparks inside his mind. Overheated, panting to keep the airflow up, and all too aware of Ai's teeth against the side of his neck. Unnaturally even, they'd leave a perfect line of indents against his skin that would ultimately fade in seconds.

"Love you," Ai murmurs into the hollow where his neck and shoulder meet, and Lightning shudders again. He's unworthy of those words Ai offers so freely, unworthy of a lot of things although he never says as much. Not wanting to court the argument that would come of such a protest.

What he's _is_ worthy of, is this. A quick fuck against the wall of a restroom, the needy little groan that escapes him when Ai pulls his cock out echoing in the otherwise still air and the knowledge that he is a tainted _thing_ no matter what Ai might tell him heavy against his heart.


	4. Flame/Windy - Deepthroating

Windy is pushy.

He always has been. Even back in Cyberse, before everything came apart and was built anew, there was a bit of a rambunctious edge to him. A need to get his own way that he knew annoyed the rest of the Ignis. Flame especially. They were neighbours after all. Flame saw him far more than any of the others did. Flame had to put up with his nonsense the most back then.

Just as he is now.

It's the same as it ever was. Just like when they didn't have these strange new forms and were small spritely things in brilliant candy-bright colours. Red and Green. Stop and go, go go! Sometimes seeming more opposite than their _actual_ elemental opposites. Flame's expression plainly disapproving whenever Windy got on one of his kicks.

If Windy is one other thing besides pushy it's greedy. He sees something he likes, something he wants, and sets his mind to have it. Flame called him hedonistic on occasion, and after he figured out what it meant Windy supposed it wasn't entirely inaccurate. Wasn't and still isn't.

At some point (after returning, after gaining these new forms) Windy found something new he wanted. Something new to fixate on and chase after much to Flame's disapproval. Flame having a special reason to disapprove this time around because that something Windy wanted was Flame himself.

Or maybe more specifically: Flame's dick.

It's not like he's subtle about it. His grin sharp and a little wild whenever he and Flame are in close contact now.

The first time he tried, the first time he dropped to his knees and tugged open Flame's pants much to the other's shock, Flame didn't even have one. He simply hadn't bothered. His body smooth and sexless like a stock version of one of those SOLtis and Windy had pouted. Long fingers curled gracefully around Flame's hips as he frowned at the lack as if he could will it into existence.

"How come you don't have a dick?"

Flame had flushed, embarrassment painted across his skin, as he tried to idly wave the question away. Tried to peel Windy's clinging fingers off of his hipbones, his voice an annoyed huff. "I didn't see the point. It's not as if I was ever intending on... what _you're_ intending." His reaction so indignant that Windy laughed and pressed a teasing kiss against the smooth skin just inches from his face. Something that caused Flame to shiver with what was likely awareness and he pushed Windy away. A reaction that left Windy laughing.

"It seems like fun though. C'mon. Don't you wanna try it? I betcha I'd be good~"

It takes two more attempts to talk Flame into it. Two attempts and a lot of playful teasing. Cuddling. Being as tempting as possible. Windy thinks he's good at that. Good at being a flirt. A tease. 

And Flame is his reward.

Flame is seated this time, the pair of them in the bedroom he claimed in their new home, Windy kneeling between his thighs. Flame still bashful when Windy unfastens his pants and Windy has no idea why because what is in front of him is....

Amazing.

Windy doesn't need to breathe, and that's fortunate because he's fairly certain he's stopped. His touch light, almost reverent, as his fingers skim the length of Flame's cock. Coaxing it to half-hardness and the strangled noise that escapes Flame at his touch is _music_, Flame's voice unsure when he finally manages to choke out a sentence.

"I- take it you're impressed."

"You have _no_ idea."

Windy doesn't intend for his own voice to be as breathy, as purely awed, as it is. A faint bit of colour seeping into his cheeks in response and he licks his lips, although if it's out of nervousness or eagerness he's not quite sure. All that is certain, an absolute truth, is that he wants to taste Flame. Run his tongue along that magnificent length and eagerly watch what kind of reactions he can pull free.

He wants it, so he'll take it. Pushy and greedy, just like always. Windy's every movement sharp with excitement as he leans forward and tentatively feathers his lips against Flame's dick. The skin so hot that he can't stop the reflexive whimper that slips loose.

Flame gasps, his whole body tense, and there's a part of Windy (the obnoxious part) that wants to tell him to loosen up. It's fun! This is fun! But words are hard to come by right now and there are far better things his mouth could be doing anyway. Even if he's a little bit clumsy at the moment, a little bit unsure. He makes up for it in gusto! His lips wrapped around the head of Flame's cock, tongue teasing against the slit, and out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Flame's hands flexing. The tension obvious even in that slight movement.

A faint moan, almost a satisfied hum, escapes Windy as he takes in a little bit more, and more....

Windy has wanted many things. But he has never wanted anything quite like the way he wants to feel Flame in the back of his throat right now. His mouth stretched wide, so wide his jaw aches, around Flame's cock. Easing his way down the length and it's good, so good. No need to breathe, no gag reflex (those are stupid flaws that an Ignis would _never_ have) and every one of Windy's senses focused on Flame. The way he tastes. The smell of him. The way Flame's hand abruptly settles on his head, fingers tangling through his hair and he can _feel_ the faint pressure. Holding him there, pushing him down further, until his nose bumps against Flame's pelvis.

Windy moans, almost whines, as best he can. Flame won't let him up, even when he tries, and he's hard. His own erection straining against his pants and for a brief sideways moment Windy wishes he'd had the foresight to erase that particular part before they started. Even if it was just for the moment. At least he wouldn't be aching as Flame holds him down.

"Windy...." It's the first sound Flame has made since he started. A desperate groan punctuated by Flame's fingers tightening in his hair even more and his hips jerking upwards as he cums down Windy's throat. Windy shuddering at the sensation, the heat. Reflexively swallowing in an attempt to take Flame in even deeper.

It's too much, and Windy can feel his limbs go weak. A needy moan escaping him, muffled by Flame's dick and his mind dissolves into static as he cums as well. Barely aware when Flame lets him up and tilts his chin upwards.

Flame's eyes are half closed, the glitter of yellow irises barely visible behind heavy lids, and Windy wants to laugh at how he looks right now. Wrung out and satisfied.

But then, Windy's all too aware of that being exactly how he feels himself (alongside an absolutely sticky mess). His grin lopsided as he clears his throat and rasps out, "Told you I'd be good at it."


End file.
